


Best friend experiments

by numynumy123



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Best Friends, Dom/sub, Experiments, Phone Sex, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sext, Smut, teen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numynumy123/pseuds/numynumy123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and peeta are best friends and one day during a movie marathon Peeta suggests something that may break and bring together their friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best friend experiments

**Author's Note:**

> All conversations will be in script form

Me and Peeta have been friend since forever. W(e are best friends at school, we would have sleepovers and talk on the phone all night. We do everything together. I can talk to him about anything and he can also talk to me about anything. I asked him if he wanted to come over tonight to have a movie marathon and he gladly agreed.

(PeetasPov)

Tonight i am going to have a movie marathon with katniss and i was talking to my guy friends and they all said that i should try and put the moves on katniss which basically means i should try and flirt with her. I mean i am in love with katniss but she does not know it however the guys gave me an idea called 'The Best Friend Experiments'

(Katniss' POV)

I get dressed into my hello kitty shorts and pink tank top and then get sweets, popcorn, chocolates and drinks out along with a selection of movies to choose from. I hear a knock on my door and run to answer it. When i open it i see Peeta in Batman pyjama pants and a grey t-shirt. 

Peeta - Hey girlllll. Nice pyjamas

Katniss - Haha i could say the same to you batman

Peeta - Funny. So are we going to watch some movies or have a staring contest

Katniss - We are going to watch some movies of my choice cos you chose last time

Peeta - Fine but pleaseeee do not put on frozen or beauty and the beast on

Katniss - Hmmmmm we'll see

Peeta - *Groans*

We move into the living room but before i did i notice that peeta was acting different. Everytime i talked he looked me up and down and his eyes sort of changed into a darker shade. I let it go and decide to put on the first movie which is Edward scissorhands. We both make ourselves comfortable on the couch. We both sit in the middle of the couch with our feet tucked in at the sides. Throughout the movie i notice that Peeta kept staring at me from the corner of his eyes whilst biting his lip. He was also breathing quite heavy. I notice we have ran out of popcorn so i stretch over him to get the remote and pause the film. I get up to make some more popcorn

(PeetasPOV)

I can't stop myself from staring at her during the movie. I have these very dirty thoughts running through my mind.

She was wearing a tanktop that did not cover all of her clevage, which was a bonus and then i found out she was not wearing a bra when her nipples wear pressing up against the fabric of her shirt. She suddenly moved over me to reach for the remote when i had the sudden urge to spank her. Hard. She then said she was going to make some more popcorn and i nodded. I have to get myself undercontrol otherwise i am going to jump her bones right now and ruin our friendship. I had to do something so i decided to follow her into the kitchen and start making some moves

(Katniss' POV)

I go into the kitchen and get out a bag of popcorn when i see that Peeta has followed me into the kitchen. I put the popcorn into the microwave and stand there waiting for it to be done.

Peeta - what kind of popcorn are you making now?

Katniss - Salty. Would you mind getting me another bowl out please?

Peeta - Sure thing

He walks up to me and gives me the bowl and i turn back around so i am facing the microwave. I tense when i feel two arms wrap around my waist and someones front pressed up against my back. I finally realise who it is and its peeta. I decided to ask what he was doing when he started nuzzling his face in my neck and breathing in my scent.

Katniss - UmmmmPeeta what are you doing?

Peeta - Giving my best friend a hug

Katniss - Oh ummm can i ask why?

Peeta - I just thought i would give you a hug just incase you felt a bit lonely

Katniss - well i'm not.. soo...

He then spins me around so i am facing him

Peeta - Katniss what i am about to ask you is quite personal and you have to promise me that no matter what it will not ruin our friendship okay?

Katniss - Okay... ask away

Peeta - okay. Have you....ever um thought...what it would umm be like... if we were to become more intimate

Katniss - wha.. what? Do you mean like kissing and stuff

Peeta - Well ummm yeah but more like sexual intimacy

Katniss - you mean between you and me?

Peeta - yeah have you ever thought about it?

Katniss - Why are you asking me this?

Peeta - Just answer this question. Have you ever touched yourself thinking about me?

Katniss - i...i..umm...maybe

He then rubs his nose against my cheek and starts kissing my cheek down to my jaw

Katniss - Peeta what are you doi-

Peeta - Katniss do you even know how hot it is that you touch yourself whilst thinking of me. I think of you all the time when i touch myself. 

I freeze. I have no idea why he is telling me all of this but then i feel his length pressed against my thigh. He knows i ca n feel it because he starts rubbing it against me. To be honest it is sort of turning me on.

Peeta - You have no idea what i want to do to you right now. 

Katniss - Peeta why have you brought this up. What are you trying to get at?

Peeta - Okay i am just going to come right out and say it. Katniss i want to have sex with you and try out other sexual things aswell. If you say no we can forget this ever happened and continue to watch the movie but if you say yes we will talk about it in more detail

Katniss - Peeta.... i...i.. your my best friend peeta. I dont want to lose you.

He grabs my face and looks me in the eye

Peeta - Thats the thing you will never lose me. Please Kat give it a try if you feel uncomfortable we will stop straight away. It's just that your body is just driving me insane Please.. I'M begging

Katniss - Fine.... What do you have in mind

Peeta - Oh my god Kat you have just made me so happy. we can be friend with benifits. God i wish i could bend you over and fuck you against this counter right now.

I look up at him wide - eyed with my mouth wide open in shock

Katniss - Peeta... Just tell me what you have in mind first before you start dry humping me

Peeta - Okay kat. I have a list of all the things i want to try with you okay?

Katniss - Okay. Tell me

Peeta - Well i kinda wrote them all down so.. just read them

He digs through his pocket and retrieves a piece of paper. He hands it to me and i open it to find a list of several things. It says

Things to try with katniss:

-Sex - Normal and Oral

-Sex toys - Vibrators, paddles, whips

-Roleplay

-Public sex

-Phone sex and skype sex

-Dom/sub

-Threesomes

I say to him that we could try some things out and he was happy. After the movie he went home and i went to bed thinking of what i have just gotten my self into.

(I rushed the ending because it would of dragged on however there will be alot of chapters with alot of smut of bad language)


End file.
